Shredder
Shredder is a master of ninjutsu, a huge buttface,an enemy and rival to Splinter, the "father" of Karai, the leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two Main Antagonists of the series, aside from the Kraang. Official Description Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of ninjustsu my entire life and I've sharpened my skills to the highest level. An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. - Shredder Personality Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy for friend or foe. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with mutant creatures and invading aliens Shredder views it all as nothing but a ditraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. However, the only thing Shredder cares about is his adopted daughter Karai, and his late love and interest Tang Shen. Appearance In this version, the Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face. Earlier, Oroko Saki had black hair and a natural face, until after his last encounter with Hamato Yoshi, when his face was burnt in Yoshi's home. He now suffers from severe burns and has lost his hair and the sight of his eye, which is now blood red with a white pupil. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: '''Shredde'r'' is first mentioned by Master Splinter during his flash back story. We later see Shredder in Tokyo, Japan with the foot soldiers watching the news report on Ninjas in New York. Shredder recognizes the throwing stars shown as splinter's, and discovers that he and his own band of ninjas are in New York. He tells a foot soldier to prepare his jet, and then says that he is going to visit an old friend, and then the episode ends with a comic book style picture of him. New Friend, Old Enemy: '''We see that Shredder is now in New York along with the Foot ninjas. We also see his top student, Chris Bradford, and one of his other students (possibly), Xever. He tells Chris and Xever that they must work together, and he sends them to find Master Splinter and his ninjas. Later, Splinter recognizes the move that Chris taught Mikey came from the Shredder, and is angry at the turtles for using the move. Shredder does not appear for the rest of the episode. ''Never Say Xever: Bradford explains to Shredder that Hamato Yoshi's students are mutant turtles. Shredder is disgusted with Bradford's failure and gives Xever command. He does not appear in the episode again. The Gauntlet: Shredder is furious with Xever and Bradford's repeated failures and decides to handle the turtles and Splinter himself. After Xever and Bradford are washed away by the mutagen, Shredder appears and attacks the turtles. He defeats them all and is about to deliver a final blow to Leo when he is distracted by the mutated forms of Xever and Bradford, now Fishface and Dogpound. Panic in the Sewers: Shredder comes up with a plan to eliminate Splinter and the turtles. He intructs Dog Pound, three Foot Soldiers, and a Purple Dragon member to hijack a tanker truck filled with a dangerous chemical. When the turtles foil the plan and Dog Pound has to report this to him, Shredder uses his claws to cut the tip from one of Dog Pounds spikes as a warning of what will happen should he fail again. Mousers Attack!: '''Shredder orders Dogpound to find him information about Splinter and the turtles. He also mentions that Xever has become useless to him since his mutation. At the end of the episode, when Dogpound brings Baxter Stockman to him, Shredder says that, while he has reason to kill Stockman, he has use for his skills. 'New Girl In Town': Shredder's is mad at his daughter Karai and demands that the next time she sees leo to kill him. ''The Alien Agenda: '''Shredder threatens Baxter Stockman for why Fishface's legs don't work right.And Shredder dose not believe Karai about The Kraang until she brings him a droid. 'Baxters Gambit- Shredder for the first time does not act out so much in this episode but he gives Stockman permission to set out the trap. ''Enemy of My Enemy- Shredder'' appears once again. He ignores Karai's warning. He faces the Turtles, is saved twice by Karai, and manages to capture a Kraang. 'Karai's Vendetta: 'Shredder learns that the reason the Kraang are after the turtles is because they're protecting April O'Neil. He then sends Karai to kidnap her, in order to use her to get to the turtles. 'Pulverizer Returns!-''' Shredder does not act much except verbally abusing Dogpound, sending the Pulverizer as a test subject. He then agrees with the Kraang hostage that they have an enemy in common, referencing to the 1987 cartoon. Trivia *Shredder's face is seen more often in this series than others. *He has a scar on his eye possibly from his battle with Master Splinter.'' *It's reaveled that Shredder has a burned bald head, from when the fire happened in Japan. *Shredder owns an Akita dog named Hatchiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into Dogpound. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite oppisite due to their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden ninjitsu techniques. *Karai is the only thing he actually cares about. *He seems to have international comrades. *Ironically the Shredder's real name, Saki, is (usually) a female Japanese name that means blossom and hope. *He shares the same voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. 'Quotes' *"Well Done Karai, I have something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet." *"They deafeated you with Go-Karts and a water-ballon!" *"Excellent Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang." *"You think you are ready to face me!" *"Where is Splinter!" *"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish." *"And you! *to Xever* I should have left you in that prison to rot." *"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi's done to me...to us?" *"Where is Hamato Yoshi?" *"Tonight I dine on turtle soup." *"Enough!" *"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!" *"Destroy Them!" *Who is this...April O'Neil? *Why were you hunting the turtles. *To Bradford* You were such a promising student.... *To Kraang* Ah...it seems we have a common enemy. Gallery Shredder ch pu3-1.jpg Character-shredder.png shreds1.jpg Splash Shredder.jpg Shreds2.jpg|Shredder With out Helmet in Toyko, Japan imagesCAHTCAFC.jpg I-am-here.jpg|Your skills are impressive, but they will '''NOT save you 185px-Work together.png|Karai/Miwa, his "daughter" -Steranko.png|Strekano, his international partner in crime Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Bad Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas